1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture frames and, more particularly, is concerned with a joint assembly for assembling furniture frame members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furniture designed for use in institutions, such as schools and hospitals, must be sturdy and durable as well as comfortable and reasonable in cost. Design approaches which would satisfy some of these requirements frequently will conflict with others.
For instance, to minimize costs, it is ordinarily desirable to ship furniture in knock-down condition in order to save space and minimize potential damage during shipment. However, many furniture units, such as lounge-type chairs, are most desirably constructed with unitary one-piece frames for sturdiness and durability. Also, once furniture having knock-down frames are assembled and placed in use in facilities open to the public, they are subject to being taken apart and removed surreptitiously, unless special measures are taken.
Thus, it can be readily appreciated how difficult it is to provide designs which satisfy all of these requirements in the same unit of furniture. Nevertheless, there continues to be a need for an approach to furniture frame design whose objective is satisfaction of these requirements. It is perceived that for such approach to have some promise it must focus on the design of joint assemblies for connecting the frame members which will resolve the conflict between the requirements of knock-down capability but sturdiness and low cost but durability.